Scourtney Drabbles
by D0ll
Summary: A collection of short Courtney and Scott drabbles, from everything to fluffy and angst, you'll find it here and much more.


A/N: Because I consider the lack of Scourtney fanfics a travesty. I collected all my drabbles from tumblr and posted them here.

Some of these took place during the season, and one is inspired by _Malcolm in the Middle._

_Enjoy_!

* * *

_He's not good enough for her._

_He's not good enough for her_.

Repeats in his mind since she actually accepted his ring and to be his boy, girlfriend.

Even when she kisses him back, and laughs at his lame jokes, the phrase is in the back of his head. Repeating in his mind like a mantra so he questions himself constantly.

_What should he do?_

_What should he say?_

Then he begins questioning their relationship, because

_How could she ever like him?_

* * *

"God, what are you doing to me?" Scott asked, his heartbeat was rapid, his hands were clammy, his head felt like it was spinning but his lips never left Courtney's.

Scott was cocky, but with Courtney he was insecure.

Scott was bossy, but with Courtney he followed her every command.

Scott was mean but with Courtney he turned into a puppy.

And the worst part, is he could care less.

He had Courtney and that's the only thing that mattered.

* * *

_Dear Courtney,_

_You're probably surprised right now because dirt boy can write, well I can, I'm actually a lot smarter than you think I am._

_I knew I liked you more than you liked me._

_I knew I wasn't good enough for you._

_But I thought, maybe, you were really were starting to like me._

_Now, I'm sitting here, trying to convince myself to not like you, to hate you for using me, but I can't._

_I miss you so bad, Court._

_I miss being your girlfriend, and the way you'd smile at me, heck I even miss you telling me what to do._

_I knew you had this shield around your heart, that's why you wouldn't let me in, because you've been hurt too much._

_But I can't figure out why you picked Gwen over me! She was the one who hurt you before. While all I tried to do was to love you! I mean like you! Stupid pen!_

_Courtney, if you're reading this, can we try over again?_

_I think I can win against these nerds, and then we can split the money._

_You see, I'm not just some loser redneck, I can be a winner! I can be good enough for you Court!_

_With Love,_

_I meant With Like, Scott_

* * *

Damn Courtney!

Damn Cameron!

If I could get my hands on that skinny toothpick I'd- Ugh! Scott thought angrily kicking a stump, Ow! I shouldn't have done that! Scott realized holding his sore foot.

"Scott! Scott! Scott, there you are! Why didn't you answer me?!" Gwen demanded one pale hand resting on her hip as she stared bitterly back at Scott who returned her glare.

"What d'ya want!" Scott mumbled sitting on the stump and snapping a branch with his hands pretending it was Cameron's pencil neck.

"You to make up with Courtney." The goth girl answered plainly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I don't think so. She cheated on me with that dork."

Gwen stomped up to Scott and grabbed his shirt by his collar looking him dead in the eye she growled, "Listen here you smelly redneck, gruel eating ginger. If you think Courtney had feelings for Cameron all along you are dumber than you look! My best friend has been crying for the past hour! You break her heart, I break your face, got it?"

Scott gulped and quickly nodded.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

"Seriously, Scott?! Why do you feel the need to wear that ugly camouflage everywhere? You're going to the bank! What are you trying to hide from, huh?"

"I'm hiding from the security guard, duh."

* * *

"What are you doing?!"

"Huh, nothing?" Scott answered nervously.

"You were smelling my hair weren't you?"

"No." Courtney raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "Maybe I was a little bit. But your hair is so beautiful and it smells so good like strawberries. You don't think I'm weird do you?"

Courtney smiled, "Maybe a little." she teased and kissed him on the cheek when he looked down with embarrassment, "But I kind of like it. You may continue."

* * *

On their first Halloween together, Scott takes Courtney and her family on a haunted hayride around his farm, his family dressed up in scary costumes tries to scare them, hiding in the grass and popping out just when Scott's truck comes in to view. Scott and his family do this every year but its more fun with Ciurtney there, trying her best not to look frightened.

And when it's all over Scott takes off his Jason mask and tries to hug her but Courtney slaps his arm, "You were the scariest one!"

"I thought you said you weren't scared?" Scott replies raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't! Just you know what I mean!"

Scott laughs and takes her in his arms, "Come on babe, let's make jack o' lanterns and there an able bobbing contest I win every year."

"Well you're not going to win this year!" Courtney says with her familiar competitive streak dragging his arm to the barn where everyone was.

* * *

Duncan- Man, it feels so good being bad again! Here's to being the most villainous guy alliance of Total Drama history!

Alejandro- _!Greengos Incompedente! Salud!_

Scott- Bottoms up!

Cameron- Cheers!

_They all take a drink._

Cameron- _glances around fearfully_ Can I go inside now?

Scott- Beat it, dweeb.

Duncan-So, Scott what has Courtney said about me?

Scott- _confused_ Huh?

Duncan-_ elbows him_ You know man, what has she said? I know she's only talking to you to get to me.

Alejandro's Confessional- _rubs hands together_ This is going to get muy interesante.

Scott- Oh she just talks all about you!

Scott's confessional- Plans changed, juvie's goin' home.

* * *

"I'll have you know I have good schoolin'!" Scott announces boastfully.

Courtney doubtfully crosses her arms over her chest, "Really, where is this prestigious institution located?"

Scott looks puzzled and says nothing.

Courtney sighs, "Where did you go to school?"

"Pappy taught me everything I need to know!" Scott announces proudly.

"That actually helps explain a lot." Courtney replies, "Well from now on I'll be your teacher."

"What for" Scott asks her looking genuinely puzzled, "I speak good enough."

"It's well enough, and no, Scott. You don't."

"I don't care if don't got good grammar!"

"It's proper grammar. But yes, Scott, you should care."

He doesn't look receptive to the idea at all until Courtney whispers something in his ear.

"Really?" his voice jumps an octave and Courtney tries hard not to laugh.

"You haven't corrected my grammar for thirty minutes now, don't you think I should be… _reciprocated _with some kind of award?" Scott asked suggestively.

"Like a kiss?" As he leaned closer towards her and shoved his hands bashfully in his pockets.

Courtney smiled back retorting, "How about one hour and five kisses?"

* * *

Sometimes their relationship scares him.

Scott never had these kind of emotions for anyone, these feelings are new and he doesn't quite know how to handle them.

He is pretty sure he'd do anything she asked of him. No one ever possessed so much control over him, even his pappy.

Scott knows Courtney is just as messed up as he is, maybe even more than him, on the

outside she's perfect, but Scott isn't a fool he can tell she's hurting on the inside.

Every time Scott accidentally bumps his elbow into wall or trips Courtney is right there behind him making sure he's okay.

She's jealous every time a girl talks to him, but then when she lashes out in anger a second later she sobbingly apologizes into his chest begging for him not to leave her.

Like the thought ever would occur to him.

That Duncan guy must have really did a number on her and that thought alone makes his blood boil.

* * *

Scott had spent most of the day on edge, making sure everything was perfect for his girlfriend Courtney the first time she meant his parents.

But there was no need to worry after all the day went perfect. Courtney was gregarious and kind. She even made his father laugh and hadn't stuck up her nose at his quant farm and small old trailer.

"I want you to break up with her."

"Pappy?" Scott turned around to look at father who stood in the small kitchen doorway with a shocked expression. Was this some kind of twisted joke? It confused Sxott because his father never joked and rarely smiled. Scott hadn't seen him smile in years, since he was a child and his mother was still home. "But everything went perfect?"

"It don't matter, break up with her."

"No."

"What did you just tell me boy?" His father growled approaching him, his eyes deadly.

But a Scott wasn't no kid no more, he was a man and he wasn't backing down.

"You heard me! Ain't no way I'ma break up with her!" Scott shouted back, "She's the best thing that ever happened to me in my shitty life and I love her!"

"You don't know what love is, boy!"

"Are you jealous? Momma left your sorry ass now you have to ruin the one chance I got to be happy?!" Punch! Scott stroked his jaw looking defiantly into his father's blue eyes.

"You little shit. I'm trying to save you a shit load of heart ache! A rich girl like that isn't meant for a poor boy like you! You want to know how I know," His father grabbed the collar of his borrowed ill fitting suit lapel, "I was just like you son! I couldn't even afford a suit to get married in," Scott watched as his father laughed bitterly, an ugly haunted expression twisting his handsome features. Everyone told him he looked just like his pappy did at his age. A croak that got caught in his throat, "She left me cause I wasn't good enough for her, and if you don't do this now, after this girl is done havin' her fun and slummin' it up she'll leave you one day just like your momma did me."

Scott watched as his father wiped his wet eyes. He hadn't seen his pappy cry since the day momma left. He watched until his figure disappeared and heard screen door slam shut behind him.

* * *

"Scott! Oh my God! Scott!"

"Hmpf?" Scott groggily replied slowly opening his eyes.

"Scott you just had an accident! I think we need to go the doctor!"

"I ain't gonna go to no doctor!" Scott replied stubbornly sitting up, "Why is the world spinning?" He asked dizzily before he fell back on his back.

"Scott, you need to go now, I don't even think your leg is supposed to be facing that way!"

Pappy heard the commotion and shouted from the trailer, "He'll be okay! Walk it off Scott! Don't be such a pansy!"

"He just fell off a tractor, Mr. O'Brian! He needs medical attention!"

"He'll be okay! Doctor are for pansies!" Scott's father said waving her off, scratching his armpits and letting the screen door close behind him.

* * *

Scott: What is this about, Courtney? Is it because I'm white?

Courtney: No! But it just feels weird!

Scott: We are married. So now I'm a part of your culture and heritage like you're a part of mine. And believe me, if there was anything in my heritage besides crappy campers and nonstop screaming, I'd share it with you!

* * *

Scott was having the worst dream ever, since that nightmare of Fang chasing him, something or someone was attacking him, Scott was still half asleep, immobile and unable to fight back until one really hard punch to his stomach woke him up and he realized he was not dreaming.

"Court?" Scott groggily asked as his eyes recognized Courtney's stiletto in the darkness of their bedroom. "Ow! What the heck are you hitting me for?" Scott yelped fully awake now.

"You'll cheat on me! I know you will!"

"Babe?" Scott asked stifling a laugh at Courtney bizarre antics until Courtney lunged at him again Scott cursed as his wife landed another punch to his arm and snatched her wrist before she could land another.

"Jerk," Courtney muttered twisting her am back trying to get out of Scott's hold.

Scott tisked down out her, "No you aint going nowhere 'till you tell me what the hell brought this up."

Scott could see Courtney's frown and wet tears sparkling in her eyes under the moonlight and loosened his hold on her wrist. "I dreamed you were with another woman."

Scott tried but could not stifle his laughter and Courtney wrenched her arm away from him and scowled at her husband. "What?!" she demanded.

"It's just funny that you think I'd ever cheat on you, babe. I'm not Duncan. I know how good I have it and I'm not letting you get away from me anytime soon." He assured her holding her again and lowering her back on the bed as he hovered above her, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me." he whispered to her moving her bangs back, "That why I made you my wife."

* * *

"Stupid Chris, stupid Fang, that over grown bubby." Courtney grumbled as she readjusted the frozen bag of peas back in place on Scott's damaged eye.

"Court?" Scott said groggily as he opened his good eye to see Courtney sitting at his feet on the couch with him.

"Hush now, you need your rest if you are going to get better!" Courtney gently scolded as she pushed Scott's chest back until he was fully laying on the couch again. "And if you are not totally healed tomorrow we are suing! They are not getting away with unleashing that over grown gubby on you like they did last year, if I have anything to say about it! Now open." Courtney said as she held a spoonful of crushed ice out at Scott's mouth, Scott complied opening his mouth chewing and swallowing the ice.

"Plus, you need your rest since I have full morning prepared for us tomorrow! A couple's massage and spa date after you get that unsightly dirt out of your toes and finger nails, much needed waxing, oh and you are in dire need of a facial-"

"Babe, I ain't gonna go to no-" Scott objected, then Courtney had to face him with her big brown eyes and Scott fell back on the feathered pillow in defeat, "Crap. So when is the facial?"

"Oh! Now that Heather is eliminated and Alejandro is exiled to Boney Island we have all morning free to get facials massages and more! So I took the liberty of scheduling our first appointment at 7:30am sharp, okay?"

"Court! That's when I catch breakfast-"

"I have already taken care of that! Between our massage and facial we will eat a healthy nuturous meal of egg white vegetable ommelate with a side of pulp free orange juice!"

"Healthy?"

"Don't even give me that look Scott. I seen you vigorously ingest gruel and moldy green toast." Courtney replied furrowing her brows at a defeated Scott.

* * *

Courtney at 12am- I know Scott is really gross, but I have to admit, he's kind of hot in a rustic sort of way.

Gwen- Ewl!

Courtney at 12:10 am- I know he's disgusting, totally! … But his eyes! They are so gorgeous and BLUE you have to admit.

Gwen- No.

Courtney at 12:20 am- And his muscles. *drool*

Gwen- Ewwwl!

Courtney at 12:30 am- Did you hear how Scott called me pretty today? He's so cute!

Gwen- Yeah totally. _eye roll _Court, I'm actually kind of tired so-

Courtney- Yeah I know, it's getting kind of late we should go to bed, so we are ready for the challenge tomorrow… But have I told you how Scott held my hand the other day and said he had my back?"

Gwen- Courtney, I'm going to bed now.

Courtney- OK. Good night, Gwen.

Gwen- Night.

Courtney at 1am- But have you seen his eyes, they are so BLUE.

Gwen- Ah! _Puts pillow over her ears_

* * *

"Sorry!" Scott apologizes for what must be the millionth time tonight on their first date as he clumsily stumbles on his crush turned date and if he's lucky might turn girlfriend. 'Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?' Scott wonders stroking his clammy hands on his neatly ironed trousers.

Scott is pretty sure he never spent as much time getting ready for anything as he did tonight. Making sure they had reservations for the fancy restaurant Courtney liked, making sure his clothes matched and were perfectly pressed, making sure his hair was neatly slicked back. But he still felt so out of place next to Courtney. 'She's way out of my league, who the heck am I kidding?' he thought bitterly to himself.

Courtney huffs and fixes her bangs back in place, "It's okay." she grumbles even though her foot is sore from being constantly stepped on and she's growing more annoyed with his constant flub ups and his constant apologies.

Courtney stands there waiting and waiting and waiting…

"Well, aren't you going to get my chair?!" Courtney snapped but wished she could take it back as soon as she sees Scott's cheeks flame as red as his hair looking really embarrassed as he apologizes again and quickly moves her chair out for her.

Courtney thanks him and settles in her seat. 'Ease up on him Courtney! Scott obviously didn't know what to do since this is his first real date! Are you going to drive him away like you did Duncan?!' She asks herself even though she promised she would never bring up her jerk ex boyfriend ever again. "Are you going to end up like your poor aunt Maria forty years old, bitter and lonely with just her twelve cats to keep her company?!

"Courtney? Courtney?" Scott pulls her out of her reverie, catching her off guard he sitting in the chair opposite from her and holding a menu.

"Yes!" Courtney tries her best to smile at Scott, repeating the mantra "Don't be bossy! Don't push him away!" in her mind.

"Since you picked out this restaurant and you know so much about French food I thought you'd like to pick out our food."

"No!" Courtney screams putting her hand up because she's determined she's not going to be miss bossy CIT tonight. Scott looks startled and maybe a little bit frightened along with every other person in the fancy restaurant that heard her outburst, which happens to be everyone to Courtney's further embarrassment.

Courtney smilies innocently and suggests, "Why don't you pick out our meal."

Scott's mind feels like its going to explode, the very last thing he wanted to do was look like a fool in front of Courtney. But here he was, looking like the idiot he was. He couldn't even make out one darn word in this whole menu, since it was all written in French.

The waiter approaches them with two glasses of water and asks them what they want to order. Scott in a fit of panic reaches for the water and gulps it hoping as long as he keeps drinking their attention would shift from him.

"Scott? Aren't you going to order?" She asks hum with those big, bright brown eyes and Scott panics again reaching for her glass of water and gulping it down.

'Oh my god, he's trying to drown himself just to get out this date!'

'Quit drinking, you are going to explode!' Scott thinks and puts his shaking hand down, feeling a brain freeze coming on from all the ice cold water he just down in less than a minute.

"Scott are you okay?" Courtney asks in a concerned voice placing her palm gently on his hand.

'Agh! She held my hand! I'm supposed to hold her hand! What kind of man am I?! Pappy would be so disappointed!' Scott think pulling himself away with out even noticing.

'Why did he pull away? Is my hair ugly? Of course not you only spent 2 hours working on it for tonight! Well, do I have something in my teeth, no how could I? I haven't ate since breakfast, ugh, why won't he order something?!'

Their French waiter huffs, "Are you two going to order, or no?" He says rolling his eyes at the couple and tapping his pen impatiently against his empty notepad as he waits.

"_Oui, oui_!" Scott replies, "We will have the… es-car-go." Courtney giggles as Scott tries and fails at correctly pronouncing the words. Thankfully the waiter seems to understand and heads away.

"You do realize what you just ordered, right?" Courtney askeys after the waiter has left.

"Psht, yeah!" Scott says leaning back in his chair overcompensating for his nervousness by acting a little bit too cocky now.

"You do realize it was snails you ordered then, right? And if you keep doing that your going to break the chair."

"I totally knew what it was snails, back at the farm we eat that all the time!" Scott responded dismissively waving his hand. 'No you didn't, and no you don't.' Shut up mind, you're supposed to be on my side!

"Don't worry babe, the Scottmiester got this date all under control." Scott says leaning back some more in his chair until his feet go up and Scott let's out a shrill scream as he crashes to the floor.


End file.
